goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
David the Screamo revives The Metal Punks and gets ungrounded
David the Screamo revives The Metal Punks and gets ungrounded is a ungrounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on August 16th 2018 Transcript David the Screamo: Man, this is just a waste of time, but until now, the wait is over. I am now going to revived The Metal Punks once and for all by using this level up mushroom that Azura brought me, so the Metal Punks brings back in power for what has Luna done. Tamara: I agree with you David. Charley: Me two. Rachel: Me three. Yvonne: Me four. Alexandria: Me five. Rosanne: Me six. Kosta's Mom: Good luck to your all. RocketPowerGal24: OK everyone, let's go. (at the centenary) David the Screamo: It looks that is it, this level up mushroom might come in handy. Stand back everyone. (David uses the Level up mushroom as they got revived) Kosta Karatzovalis: Hey, where back on earth. David the Screamo: Guys, it's me, David the Screamo. Kosta Karatzovalis: David. Ken the Emo: David. Brian the Headbanger: David. Joey the Metal: David. Eric the Punk: David. Paul the Mosh: David. Salli the Popstar: David. It's that you David the Screamo: Yes, I just revived by me using the Level up mushroom that Azura got from me. Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh my god where back. I miss you all. David the Screamo: Aww, thanks boys and Salli. (Everyone hugs) Tamara: We all worries about you guys. Ken the Emo: Yes, we've been dying for nearly 3 months. David the Screamo: Yeah but, I have to tell you something after you all die? Kosta Karatzovalis: What is it? David the Screamo: Luna Minami is now a UTTP member and also, she’s vandalizing Elephant012's pages along with Sophie the Otter's pages, Igor the Mii's pages and Sarah West's pages, making her own versions of everyone else's pages to brainwashed your friends, harassing, trolling and bullied Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends. RocketPowerGal24: I agree, she is becoming the next AYBAYBAYDOG1 and TransformerGal70 Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh My God. Luna is going to pay the ultimate price all because of her mentally retards Save-Ums, The King of the Monsters, Finbar and Robbie Rotten, and The Flowerpuffs nonsense. I hope Sarah West doe make one grounded series out of her too. Tamara: But what about The Babylon Rogues instead? David the Screamo: Azura have to make a decision. Eric the Punk: And what is the UTTP, I don't understand in captions. David the Screamo: UTTP means UTubeTrollPolice is an extremely evil canadian organization of unruly users, they used to often play pranks on people for no reasons. Kosta Karatzovalis: OK, let's go home and tell my parents about it, I miss them so much. Charley: Alright everyone, let's go outta here before dawn. (Later at home) David the Screamo: Hey everyone, look who's back. Kosta's Dad: Kosta and The Metal Punks, you are back from the dead. And David, well done for getting The Metal Punks revived. You are ungrounded forever. Kosta's Mom: It's time for a hug. (Everyone hugs again) MumaX992: Man, we missed you so much. Alex Kimble: I agree, we are sorry about you because Luna has trick everyone in sight, so we are getting revenge on her. Kosta Karatzovalis: I know, I miss you all so much. Brian the Headbanger: But how Kosta is going to make a grounded videos out of her to get revenge. Brendan Barney: Don't worry, Sarah West is doing it. But keep in eye on our security system so The Save-Ums won't get us. Because JessicaFin23 said that JessicaFin23 have already said that videos out of fictional characters are not allowed that you already owned. Kosta's Dad: OK, let's watch the news before we eat dinner. (Later that night while the family and friends eats dinner, the door bell rang) Kosta's Dad: I'll get it. (Elephant012 and Gfourtx shows up in depression) Elephant012: Hi, it's Kosta and the Metal Punks around, I've heard that David the Screamo got The Metal Punks revived as a brave hero, but I want to tell them the truth about Luna Minami's actions. Kosta's Dad: OK! Kosta you have some visitors. Elephant012: Hi Kosta. Kosta Karatzovalis: Elephant012, what are you doing here with Gfourtx? Elephant012: Look, we can explain everything, we're a sorry. Kosta Karatzovalis: For what? Elephant012: Because we've got brainwashed by Luna Minami for tricking our video pages like your friends did and forced us because this is gone to far. But Sarah was right, she ask Luna to fix everything up but she change her mind about it after you won the war against The Save-Ums. But since you came back, Luna is now a big time troublemaker and a troll. Kosta Karatzovalis: I know everything with David. Gfourtx: Well, after you all get killed by Luna Minami in Azura's disguise, she is now a UTTP for vandalizing Elephant012's pages along with Sophie the Otter's pages, Igor the Mii's pages and Sarah West's pages, making her own versions of everyone else's pages, harassing, trolling and bullied my friend Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends. David the Screamo: Yes, we get it with them, but thanks for asking. Elephant012: Um, thanks David, but I know Kosta was the Ivy Smith gets grounded series back as well as everything that he deserves because she force to become there good characters. Instead of her evil clones. Joey the Metal: So that's how did happen? Gfourtx: I don't know, but that's a long story. Paul the Mosh: Any words on that retard Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs. Elephant012: That's a good question, but this is took take long, they're becoming bad classmates for doing bad stuff, they did lots and lots of very horrible and disgraceful things that the 10 did like being late, refusing to do they schoolwork, sleeping in class, destroying the chalkboards, throwing worksheets away, chewing gum in class, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the bathrooms, failing cooking class, skipping lessons, skipping assignments, skipping school, cursing at teachers, yelling at teachers, attacking teachers, cursing at classmates, yelling at classmates, attacking classmates, cursing at students, yelling at students, attacking students, killing students, broke someone's foot, tickling Bambi's mother's feet lots of times nonstop while she was teaching during Chinese class, Korean class, Japanese class, Vietnamese class, Thai class, Indonesian class and Malaysian class, giving Patty Rabbit and her friends nosebleeds, skipping school to go street racing, stealing Bambi's mother's lunches from Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Japanese restaurants, Vietnamese restaurants, Thai restaurants, Singaporean restaurants, Indonesian restaurants, Malaysian restaurants and Mongolian restaurants, putting fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, insulting, bullying, swearing and racist comments onto Sophie the Otter's videos, Weatherstar4000video's videos and Igor the Mii's videos, spreading lies on the internet, tickling Faline's feet lots of times nonstop while she was teaching during Chinese class, Korean class, Japanese class, Vietnamese class, Thai class, Indonesian class and Malaysian class, giving the Get Along Gang characters painful nosebleeds, stealing Faline's lunches from Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Japanese restaurants, Vietnamese restaurants, Thai restaurants, Singaporean restaurants, Indonesian restaurants, Malaysian restaurants and Mongolian restaurants, throwing paper balls at Marcel Rabbit while he was teaching during Science class, skipping school to steal Rachel Rabbit's nail makeover tools, giving school computers viruses, starting food fights in the cafeteria, smashing windows with stainless steel baseball bats, stealing money from the vending machines, looking up pornography during computer class, betraying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, family and classmates, tickling Megumi Komatsu's feet while she was teaching during Japanese class, spraying Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara and Nene Momoyama with crybaby gas, ranting on Sylvanian Families, making fake lockdowns and fire drills, making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, betraying Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, ranting on Maple Town, saluting on your show, smoking weed in the cafeteria, vandalizing school property, ranting on Weatherstar4000video, playing your theme song on the top volume at full blast, tickling Portia Porcupine's feet during U.S. History class, whacking students with stainless steel baseball bats, making violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, broke someone's arm, making violent threat videos out of Patty Rabbit and her friends and family, ranting on Sophie the Otter, cursing at Belle and Cinderella while they were teaching during French class, spraying Patty Rabbit with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, broke someone's leg, drawing and showing pornographic pictures at school, showing guns, knives, machetes, axes and explosives at school, spraying Fanny Fox with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, using racial slurs and profanity, calling Portia Porcupine a crybaby and beating her up at the same time, bringing weapons to the classroom, spraying Roxie Raccoon with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, smuggling drugs, guns, explosives, North Korean, Iranian and Russian propaganda and alcoholic drinks into school, bullying Patty Rabbit and her friends, ranting on Adventures of the Little Koala, bullying Roobear Koala and his friends and sister, spraying Suzie Squirrel with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, throwing baseballs at Mulan while she was teaching during Chinese class, spraying Clara Murakami with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, dancing to Justin Bieber, spraying Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, watching inappropriate videos, stealing other students' lunches so many times, stealing Miguel Rivera's lunch from Taco Bell, Wendy's, Burger King, Dairy Queen and White Castle, destroying the computers in the ICT Room, bullying Gfourtx, tickling Yumi Konishi's feet while she was teaching during Science class, killing hundreds of students by bringing jars of bees, tickling Setsuko Konishi's feet during Math class, destroying the school's iPads with your chainsaws, pushing, punching, kicking and throwing students down the stairs, killing them instantly, tickling Fanny Fox's feet during Japanese class, ranting on An American Tail, throwing garden soil at people, using profanity, punching, kicking and throwing students out of the windows from the 2nd, 3rd and 4th floors, killing them instantly, tickling Keiko Koizumi's feet while she was teaching during World History class, stealing other students' lunch money, witnessing the Strength of Street Knowledge, tickling Roxie Raccoon's feet during Chinese class, destroying the computers in the Computer Lab with chainsaws, getting very bad grades, destroying vending machines with chainsaws, throwing sand at people at the playground, giving people Barney errors, tickling Suzie Squirrel's feet during World History class, bringing M rated video games and AO rated video games to school, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, tickling Patty Rabbit's feet during Music class, bringing R rated movies and NC-17 rated movies to school, bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, getting very bad grades, watching R rated movies and NC-17 rated movies, helping Dimitri Rascalov, Kenny Lee and Sonny Forelli give cocaine jobs to other people, bullying Portia Porcupine, ranting on the Get Along Gang, making violent threat videos out of Sarah West, bullying Fievel Mousekewitz and Tanya Mousekewitz, tickling Roxie Raccoon's feet during Chinese class, throwing paper planes at Retsuko while she was teaching during U.S. History class, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Sophie the Otter and her cousins and friends, subscribing to and joining Tobias James and many UTTP members, throwing paper planes at Elsa and Anna while they were teaching during Norwegian class, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Patty Rabbit and her friends, bullying Kooky Von Koopa, tickling Usagi Komatsu's feet during Science class, pulling pranks on Woody Woodpecker, spraying crybaby gas at Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Usagi Komatsu and Kumakki Mashiro to make them flood the entire school with their tears, saluting on The Emoji Movie, ranting on Disney, throwing paper planes at Miguel Rivera while he was teaching during Spanish class, spray painting graffiti on school property, sending Selkie and her friends to Da Planet of Stupedigy, summoning the Great Mighty Poo to throw poop on people, pouring garden soil onto people and all other bad things. Gfourtx: Azura and Ike said those 10 got strongly and severely permanently expelled, forbidden and banned from school forever permanently! (The Metal Punks, Family and Friends in gasps) Kosta Karatzovalis: So that's what happens with those Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs nonsense. But don't worry, I will make a grounded videos out of them in the near future if I granted permission with Sarah West. Gfourtx: But wait, that's not all. As you may know, that The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs and now no longer becoming The Save-Um Rangers and The Flowerpuffs Rangers. Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh thank god, thank you. Gfourtx: Um, you're welcome. Kosta Karatzovalis: But what about Finbar and Robbie Rotten. David the Screamo: I'll ask you this, the two of them have taunt your door without permission, so we decided to kick them out. Elephant012: Wow, that was a bit of shock! Well apparently, Finbar and Robbie are now been banished from Azura's castle in the Lakeside and return to LazyTown immediately. Ken the Emo: My god, thanks again for another reminder. Elephant012: And also, The King of the Monsters will remain and Azura's castle because they're befriended with her. And finally, I ask The Babylon Rogues said they're no longer beating up children after the videos was tricked by her. So that means you are going to be reinstated back there videos with your friends while JessicaFan23 will do the rest! Kosta Karatzovalis: Guys, we did it, we've got our rights back. (The Metal Punks celebrates) Elepahnt012: Well, that's sound great to have a party. Kosta Karatzovalis: Well, you two have done well, with all of this painful crap happening, we will make them stronger, faster, and the best that was to bring back remembers where it belongs. Gfourtx: Thanks again. Elephant012: Team. Kosta Karatzovalis: Team. (Elephant012's phone rings) Elephant012: Oh, that's my phone, hang on. Hi Sophie the Otter, what's up. Oh, OK. Thanks. Kosta Karatzovalis: What did Stophe the Otter what? Elephant012: She heard that The Save-Ums has escape from prison after getting arrested for literally soda and fries. But that's in The Otterverse. Kosta Karatzovalis: The home of Sophie the Otter. That's it good choice. Ken the Emo: So, are you ready to throw a party? Gfourtx: I'm sorry but me and Elephant012 are getting late, because we are investigate to bring back the grounded series by us in the near future. But thanks again. Elephant012: Good luck for bringing back in power. (So the both leave) Kosta Karatzovalis: Bye guys, have a nice night. Kosta's Dad: OK everyone, let's dance. Text: Kosta and The Metal Punks are back, stay tuned for more upcoming videos very soon. Category:2018 videos Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis